The World Academy
by Miwa-Miwa GreenLeeLeaf
Summary: In the year 2118 a group of students, both from Earth and beyond, come together. Connected to each other through their bonds with others. The school will be lucky if it makes it through the year. A/N: Temporary Hiatus
1. Prologue With A Snicket-y Narrator

Once upon a time Earth was totally invaded by aliens, (or Extraterrestrials is you wanna sound fancy), collectively called the Pictonians, ("Picts" for short if you're lazy), from the planet Picto. Which is just as redundant as people from Earth calling themselves Earthlings. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Like I was saying the Picts invaded Earth for no apparent reason and started scaring the ever living crap out of Earth's populace. Seriously though, how would you act if you met something that looked like a naked Slender Man after you've watched hours upon hours of Marble Hornets. Well, if it was me I probably would have shit my pants. Which is totally what 80% of Earth did.

Anyway, before invading Earth the Picts were very bland beings. They all shared the same likes, dislikes, skills, weaknesses, and fears. It's really a wonder how they survived so long. The Picts were truly the most unoriginal and least individualized beings to ever exist. They even had this creepy mind hive things going on, and all of this was thanks to their ass hat of a king. He was such an ass hat that he sent his zombies and daughter to destroy a world, which happened to be Earth. You know, for the lolz!

When the Picts started to attack Earth in 2092 with their advanced technology us poor little Earthlings were severely handicapped. You see, us human's sending a missile at one of the Picts was the basic equivalent of someone trying to chop a tree with a slice of cheese. Luckily for us we gained help from another species of Alien who happened to pity us. These waist high creatures are known as the Greys. While the Greys were equally as naked as the Picts (and possibly the source of over a trillion of missing cow reports) their leader wasn't nearly as tyrannical or insane as the Pict King was. With the help of the Grey's we were able to keep the human race alive through a twenty year long war. And through this war the entire planet united. Mostly. Sorta. Not really. While a "World Government" was created all the former countries became districts. For example... District Russia, District France, District Britain, District America (and by "America" we mean what was formerly the USA not both the north and south continents of America, m'kay?), District Japan and etcetera. So despite being a "united world" all the districts still act out of their own free will much to the annoyance of Earth's newly formed High Council.

So back on the subject of the Picts - It should be noted that while they did start out like mindless drones they didn't stay that way. As the war went on the Picts were slowly introduced to the many cultures present on Earth. Through the vasts amounts of individuality in the form of food, music, and architecture (and the many other forms of art and what-not) that was put into their path of destruction they themselves started to become individuals. It was through this that large group of not so bad but still scary as shit ('Cause seriously dude, Slender Man.) Pictonians defected from their king and a rebellion was created. Their leader being the Princess herself.

Once the Human-Grey Alliance and The Rebellion joined forces they took the fight straight to the King's house and totally annihilated him in the battle that would be later known as "Death To The King - 2112." Soon after the Princess became the Queen. A year later "The World Academy" was founded on the now accessible and very weird land mass known as Meraviglia Island (also occasionally called "That Fucking Island") which was deemed ready for colonization back in 2073. There teenagers from all around the world are sent to learn a bunch of boring shit. 70% of which will more than likely not matter once they graduate. Although the whole point of the school is to breed unity so who knows, it might work out in the end. And by "end" I mean when all hell freezes over.

Anyway, it is now 2118 and both Grey and Pictonian immigrants are now being accepted into the school as a sign of peace between the three planets. So let's all jump haphazardly into the bizarre slice of life that the students, both human and alien, experience here at The World Academy!


	2. Chapter 1A: Dreams Of The Past

_Long ago… _

_Before I was recruited… _

_I was just a boy who lived in a big house._

_In this house lived other children. None of which where my siblings. None of which where my elder brother. _

_There was another boy, if I recall correctly. _

_This boy who pinched pennies looked after me. _

_I can not remember his name. _

_There was also a sweet, caring, and protective girl. _

_I can not remember her name. _

_Then there was another. _

_A girl in a green dress._

_A girl who was much smaller than the other one._

_I cared for this girl. _

_I gave my first kiss to this girl._

_I made a childish promise to this girl._

_As with the other two… _

_I can not remember her name._

_Infact I can not remember much at all of my childhood. _

_All occurrences of that time are but blurred dreams to a near fatal accident on the front lines. _

_The front lines that I had only been apart of for three supposed years._

_So I cling to the picture of these three children. All of which have had their faces blurred. Like a drawing on a blackboard that wasn't erased right._

_But it is the girl in a green dress that I hold onto with the firmest grip. _

_I may not remember this girl in full but it is her out of the three that I hold dearest._

_After all it was her who contained the one light in my late childhood._


	3. Chapter 1b: Welcome New Students!

"Brother! Wake up little brother! If you don't I'll leave you here!" Shouted an obnoxiously loud albino boy as he shook his younger brother awake.

Groggily the German boy sat up and passed a hand in front of his eyes as he tried to sleep from his steely eyes with a, "Hrnn?"

"You trottel! Did you forget?! Today is the day we get the herd of lame freshman that the awesome me get's to lord his seniority over!" The albino shouted. Unfortunately for the dazed boy his brother had absolutely no sense of what an "indoor voice" was. To him whispering was the equivalent of screaming into a microphone.

With a justifiably annoyed looked the younger brother said, "You are only a junior though." This only caused the boys older, if comparatively shorter, brother to laugh smugly.

"Ha! It does not matter that that this is my third year instead of my fourth! I am still older than them so they must do what I say! Jetzt gehen wir Ludwig!" the albino laughed as he pulled his brother, now know as Ludwig, away from his work bench. The elder brother put a mental note aside that his brother had been making a cuckoo clock to use as blackmail later. All the while not realizing his dialect slipped back into German.

The blonde looked at his brother in disbelief with his still tired icy blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something only to close it once he realized any further discussion would increase his already formed headache. Instead Ludwig pulled his arm out of his brother's hand and picked up pace. As the two brothers walked alongside one another Ludwig looked upwards watching two birds fly about. He was only snapped out of his trance like state when he heard yelling.

"Gilbert!" Shouted the two voices in unison. When Ludwig turned around he saw two caucasian boys run up to his brother. Both wearing the same blue uniforms that all Juniors such as his brother had to wear. The tallest of the two had longish blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail and had the makings of a heinous yet surprisingly good looking beard spreading across his chin. The shorter of the two was tan, brunette, and had a pair of green eyes. These boys were Francis and Antonio. Ludwig knew them better than he'd like to admit. They were his older brothers best friends after all. Speaking of his big brother…

"Gilbert, perhaps you should go with them." Ludwig said suddenly as they encountered a fork in the road. You see the poor thing wanted to get away from both his brother and his brother's friends before his headache turned into a migraine.

With a questioning look Gilbert asked, "Huh? Why?"

"They are your friends and they're in the same grade as you. It'll be easier if you go with them." Ludwig rationalized. Gilbert did not seem to get it though.

"Easier?" Gilbert questioned his younger brother. This was when Francis spoke up.

"He's right you know. Even if we all travel together we'll still have to go separate ways once we get to the ceremony. Besides the two different paths we can take will just make it more difficult for at least one of us to get to our designated areas on time."

"Well… if you say so. See you around little brother! Kesese!", Gilbert waved happily to Ludwig as he walked off with his two friends. Leaving the younger boy alone to his thoughts.

"It's depressing. Gilbert was able to make two lifelong friends within his first couple of days. I haven't been able to make a single one and I'm about to step into my second year. Not only that but I had to stay during the summer and work in the Wood Shop to pay back damages that I didn't even cause." The German thought solemnly as he continued to walk down his own path.

"I truly hate this school. I attend my classes everyday and I do barely anything else. If I'm lucky my older brother will invite me out to spend time with him and those two guys. Although I rarely if ever actually have fun when I'm with all three. Then of course, if I'm not invited I'll either go to the Wood Shop or simply go straight home to my dorm." He thought with scowl as he slowly made his way towards the bottom of the hill where the ceremony would take place. So lost in thought he remained completely unaware of the other boy who stared upwards at the peak of the hill.

"This school is full of memories I would rather forget. To make things worse I'm still chasing after memories that I'm not sure I want back. I wonder if any light will ever be shed onto my existence. Will the day that I can look back and say I have wonderful memories ever come?" Ludwig thought to himself as he came to a stop next to the boy. Just as Ludwig was about to start his climb up the hill the other boy began to speak aloud to himself.

"Ve~. I wonder if the students here are happy. I hope they're all nice."

"Is this guy thinking out loud or talking to me?" Ludwig wondered internally. When Ludwig took a moment to look at the the redheaded boy he noted, "A yellow uniform. So he's a freshman? The Emblem on his chest is… District Italy's flag. So… "

The boy began to talk again, "I wonder if the students here are grateful for this opportunity. Lovino sure doesn't seem happy or grateful to be here. I'll try to be though!" The boy said as he tried to encourage himself. However, the boys happy expression faltered somewhat.

Solemnly the boy said aloud, "I wonder… if I'll be able to make friends here."

Without thinking Ludwig spoke up, "All it takes to meet people is a simple "Hello", right?"

Surprised the shorter boy turned to look up at Ludwig and said, "Huh? You…"

"Then if you like those people you've met than you… I don't know. I guess that you should surround yourself with those people. That would make the most sense, wouldn't it?" Despite Ludwig's brave attempt to encourage the younger boy he was only met with silence and a surprised stare. In an attempt to make things feel less awkward for himself the German boy started a new conversation.

"Well - Um… you're a freshman and it's your first day so… Well you seem a bit lost so why don't you follow me to the ceremony?" He asked before starting his climb. The Italian boy silently followed him while still wearing that same surprised expression.

...And so began a long upward spiral.


	4. Chapter 2: Ludwig's New Roomates

As Ludwig sat in one of the many, many chairs located in the outside auditorium he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming urge to punch someone. Yes, the poor German shook with anger. He couldn't hear a single thing that Headmaster Mundus was saying and quite frankly he was pissed. The other green clad students were all "whispering" (aka talking incredibly loud in tones that made them sound like cartoon snakes) to one another about how bored they all were in various languages. You see, Ludwig respected his headmaster a great deal and took his words to heart. Even if the words that came out of Mundus' mouth were often things said by the old seniles, Ludwig always managed to find the hidden meaning of the strange words.

Then of course, there was also the fact that a particularly frightened Canadian girl named Ellen was sitting next to him. The silly girl was practically vibrating her seat with her nervous shivers. Had Ludwig the ability to acknowledge that, yes, he felt bad for causing such fear he would have struck up a conversation and showed her that he isn't a horrible, terrifying demon who stole the body of a human. Instead Ludwig, being the emotionally stunted "trottel" that he is, silently sat there in his own self loathing. Meanwhile Ellen continued to internally scream in fear.

"Can't this end soon?" He wondered to himself. "If I can't hear him then I can't imagine that anyone behind me can. The old man will have been straining his voice for nothing."

He was then elbowed rather roughly in the head by a Cuban boy who was arguing with a scarily happy Russian girl. With a deep breath he hollered, "Do you fucking mind?! I'm trying to hear what the headmaster has to say!", and with that Ludwig entered a heated and totally idiotic argument with the Cuban boy. Throughout the argument the Canadian grew closer to tears while the Russian girl's smile grew steadily, and freakishly wider. By the time their magnificent passive aggressive fight ended so had the ceremony. The second the Cuban saw his chance he made his leave. Despite his hautey attitude the Cuban fully understood that if the argument escalated to a full on fist fight he'd get detention. Honestly, who wants to deal with that BS the first day of school. Ludwig on the other hand stayed in his seat as he watched the people flood into the open field next to the auditorium. All of which will soon be headed down one of the hill's pathways and to the dorms.

Ludwig quietly mumbled to himself, "Wonderful way to start your second year, Ludwig. Wirklich."

Once no one was left in the auditorium Ludwig slowly pushed himself out of his crappy-ass plastic chair and un-enthusiastically made his way back down the hill and towards Dorm Building C. The place he would be calling "home" for the next school year.

"Well… ", Ludwig started as he attempted to look on the bright side of things. "At least my new roommates can't be as bad as the ones I had to put up with last year."

Poor chump couldn't have been more wrong. Seriously, who the hell would jinx himself like that? You see, Ludwig most definitely heard the yelling when he made it to the third floor. Yet, he ignored it. He also most definitely heard it as he walked towards room C-24's door. He tried to ignore it. He put his hand on the knob as the yelling increased. He concluded that he was screwed and solemnly opened the door. The second the noise started to invade the hallway Ludwig felt his sanity start to dwindle away ever so slightly.

"You just opened your bags and already everything is a mess!" Shouted a violet eyed boy with wavy dark hair.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut your fucking trap you piano playing bastard!", retorted the other boy who had his face partially buried in one of his bags as he dug through it.

With a huff the violet eyed boy let out a, "Why I never!"

Ludwig simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Slowly he weaved through the mess on the floor and made his way towards the only open bed in the room. He quickly fell onto his bed with a "thump" and closed his eyes. He sighed again, this time in defeat. Can you blame him? The poor bastard just can't catch a break.

"Hey… are you alright?" The violet eyed boy asked with a concerned tone when he noticed the depressed looking German boy.

Slowly Ludwig replied as he opened his eyes, "... Ja. Just tired I suppose."

Ludwig noticed that this boy was wearing a blue uniform. He had only shared a room with fellow freshman the previous year so the fact that he was now sharing with an upper class man seemed odd to him. The older boy grew somewhat unnerved by his roommates icy stare and extended his hand out, "My name is Roderich Edelstein. It is a pleasure to meet you." However, Ludwig did not get a chance to reply as the boy who had been searching through his bag like a madman started to string an oddly happy group of curses.

"Holy Shit! It's about fucking time I found this damned thing!", he yelled as he pulled a picture frame out of his backpack. Carefully the boy put the frame on his bedside table. It wasn't until the boy turned did Ludwig become interested in him. This boy looked almost identical to the one he had helped get to the ceremony earlier.

In surprise the German shouted, "What the hell! You - Are you related to that boy from before or something?"

With a confused glare the olive skinned boy grumbled, "Eh? What's with you potato-bastard? You have a fucking problem with me?"

"You…" Ludwig started as he stared at the boy. Unlike the boy he had met earlier this one was wearing a green uniform much like Ludwig himself. To separate their appearances further this one was a brunette with grassy colored eyes, while the earlier boy's hair that was reddish and he had brown eyes. Despite that their faces, hairstyle, and overall body type were exactly the same. Plus the both had the Italian flag on their uniforms. "You - look a lot like someone I met earlier is all."

Blinking his green eyes the boy wondered aloud, "Huh? Could this potato-bastard have met Feliciano?"

"Lovino, could stop throwing the word "bastard" around so casually? It's starting to grate on my nerves.", Roderich, whom Ludwig just now realized was from District Austria, practically begged the younger boy. "Heh?! Why the hell should I listen to a four-eyed freak like you?!" The Italian boy, Lovino, shouted at the top of his lungs. This of course led to another incredibly verbally abusive and somehow musical fight between Ludwig's two roommates. The poor bastard understandably worried about the long, long year ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 3: The Hermit

Welcome back dear readers! Today I would like to introduce to three more people. Yes, three. You see this isn't the kind of story that has just one protagonist, it has many. So without further adieu I introduce you to Honda Kiku. Honda is a sixteen year old boy from District Japan. In his District he would more than likely be referred to a "hikikomori." Western readers, this means he's a hermit. American readers, this means he's a fucking shut in. Usually the idea of leaving the sanctuary of his house to attend a school that would force him to room with two other students would cause him to curse out the heavens. Unfortunately he didn't have a choice.

When The World Academy chooses it's students it does so anomalously. No one knows what it takes to get the attention of the school, no one knows the process in which a student is chosen, and no previously accepted student has been given the even the slightest hint before hand. So to be given an opportunity so rare and beneficial… Well, it would be dishonorable to decline.

As he made his way through the horribly busy hall to his room he hoped with all his might that he would get quiet, peaceful and respectful roommates. Just like Ludwig our "poor wittle hikikomori" is going to be very, very disappointed. Also like Ludwig he heard a loud, although not violent, commotion coming from the direction of his room.

"Surely that's not coming from my room." He muttered as he pushed himself through the rowdy crowd of students. Once Honda finally got to the door of his dorm he honestly couldn't tell if the loud voices were coming from inside or from the other students in the hall. Wearily he reached his hand out towards the knob and turned.

And out the door a loud voice boomed, "Hahaha! That's so funny, man I think I might die!"

Looking into the room Honda saw his roommates for the next year. Due to the fact that he had agreed to mixed species dorming. and by "agreed" I mean forced into Honda saw that one was a Grey. Slightly taller than most of his kind that Honda met the red-eyed Grey wore a yellow band on his right arm, signifying he was freshman like Honda himself. To Honda's surprise his other roommate was also a human.

When he was told he would be in the mixed species dorming he expected that he wouldn't be placed with another human. This boy, like the Grey and Honda, was wearing yellow clothing. He had big blue eyes hidden behind glasses, somewhat messy blonde hair and despite him sitting on the the ground Honda could tell this boy was a bit on the tall side.

Honda coughed to get their attention. Looking up at him with red and blue eyes Honda's new roommates stopped their conversation and looked up at him. The Grey very suddenly looked disinterested but the blond boy's face grew even wider than before despite the seeming impossibility of such a feat.

Before Honda knew it he was being side hugged, aka painfully squashed against the other boy's chest, by the blond boy who laughed in a loud, kinda annoying, boisterous tone, "Hahahahaha! Heya, you must be my new roomie! Nice to meet you."

Worming his arm between himself and the taller boys chest in an absolutely futile attempt to put some distance between them Honda said, "U-um, yes. My name is Honda Kiku."

The boys arm slumped somewhat and with a confused look he said, "Your parents named you Honda? Well, that's kind of weird."

In an attempt to correct the blond boy Honda said, "Oh, no. Honda isn't my given name.", but his words were drowned out and unheard as the blonde continued to talk.

"Well, my name is Alfred F. Jones!" The blonde, Alfred, then stuck out a finger and pointed at the Grey, who had walked off to unpack his bag and said, "And that guy there is Tony!" The Grey, Tony apparently, briefly looked up at Honda with a rather neutral expression and then continued to pull things from his bag.

"Um… I do not believe he likes me." Honda whispered as he still attempted to get away from Alfred's obnoxiously strong grip around his shoulders.

Oblivious to the somewhat suffocating indifference between Honda and Tony, Alfred roughly patted his Japanese roommate's back. "Hahahaha! What're you talking about bro? We're all going to get along epicly!"

It was here did Honda Kiku realized that his first year at The World Academy would be a long one.

* * *

Gah! This Chapter is so short. Although I feel like the chapters in this story tend to be short so far, but still. So I decided to have Tony Kiku and Alfred as roommates because I A.) adore Tony and his potty mouth and B.) love the strips/episodes that focus on the modern day relationship of America and Japan. They make the weirdest of friends, don't they?

Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have the gosh darn time a review would be mightily appreciated! See you next time, Dearies!


	6. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

Alfred F. Jones was very, very excited. You see, his daddy was a bit of a manwhore. A manwhore who traveled, a lot. This resulted in Alfred having many, many half siblings. Most of which had been miraculously accepted into the Academy within the last few years. The fact that they were all here had been largely unknown until they all received emails informing them of the fact just two days before Alfred had arrived on Meraviglia Island. In the email he was told to go to the baseball field in the French speaking section of the school.

When he had gotten the email Alfred had spazzed out like a thirteen year old fangirl upon meeting her favorite boy band. There was much shouting of, "OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!", being yelled both internally and outwardly. All his life he grew up believing he had no siblings, what with living in a single child household. Now he finds out that he has at least seven. All of whom oh so conveniently got accepted into the most mysterious school in the world. Just like him. It was sketchy as all hell but Alfred could not care less. The blonde American was just so utterly pumped up by the news that any and all inhibitions flew out the window - Not that he had many to begin with.

Finally he made it. Why on Earth the meeting place had to be so far away from his dorm would forever be unknown. However, as he neared the bleachers of the meeting place his excitement grew. Yes, sitting there were the seven siblings that were about to enter his life, and a teacher who was suppose to supervise them.

"Ah, it looks the last of you made it!" The man laughed. "Come here and sit so you can all introduce yourselves."

"No problem!" Alfred laughed as he walked with a bounce, and by that I mean practically skipped, to the bleachers and sat down next to one of his sisters. Looking around he took in his siblings appearances.

The two seniors who were sitting next to one another were like fire and ice. For instance the way they wore their purple uniforms were very different. The male of the two was very prim and proper. Jacket buttoned up all the way, shirt tucked in, and his long blonde hair was tied into a messy looking ponytail. The only thing that wasn't proper about the boy was his sunglasses that he had placed over his eyes. The girl on the other hand was… wild looking to say the least. Her clothes had grass stains all over them, her shirt appeared to be missing a few buttons, her hair looked barely brushed, and she was bouncing somewhat in her chosen seat as she played with a baseball bat.

Alfred then looked to the sister he was sitting next two. She was darker skinned than most of the others were. She was also the only one who had black hair. Unlike the other girls she wore pants rather than the recommended skirt, she wore combat boots rather than dress or tennis shoes. Everything about this girl screamed "business casual" to Alfred as she shrugged off her blue coat and swung it over her shoulder. Just a few feet away from them sat two girls, both looking just as prim and proper as their brother. As Alfred looked them over he realized that he would have trouble differentiating the two as they looked exactly alike - From their double ponytails, and their green uniforms, to even their glasses. The only difference was that the one sitting to the left looked very calm and collected while the other looked like a nervous wreck.

After examining the supposive twins Alfred took a good look at his other brothers. The first one was dark skinned, although still lighter than the sister Alfred had been sitting next to. He had messy brown hair that was styled similarly to Alfred's own. The boy wore sunglasses atop his head and a black jacket with red stars on the back over his yellow school vest. He was noticeably a large distance away from the rest of his siblings, seeming to prefer solitude. Alfred then peered up at his last brother, who was sitting a couple of bleachers above him. The other boy almost looked like mirror image of Alfred, but with longer hair and, oddly enough, purple eyes. Now dear readers, I would like to remind you that while it took us three paragraphs to learn all of this it only took Alfred a few seconds to absorb all of this. That means we're slow.

"So how about you all start with your names, age, likes, dislikes and where you're from." The teacher said happily. He looked over at the seniors and asked, "Would one of you two like to start?"

Gleefully the girl raised her hand, "Oh, me! I will!"

"Alrighty then, go on." The teacher said.

Giggling the blue eyed girl said, "I'm Amelia Parks. I'm the oldest out of all us bitches since I'm eighteen! I'm from the District America and I was born in Sector California! Ummm…" Pausing for a moment she looked at her baseball bat.

She then suddenly hoisted into the air, almost hitting the boy next to her with it, "I like baseball and hot dogs. Oh, and I hate sticks in the mud, like this guy here?" She finished as she pointed at the other senior with her thumb.

"Yeah, speaking of 'this guy here' I'd like to say that my name is Mark Smith." Said the long haired boy. "I'm also eighteen but I'm shockingly enough a few months behind the loud mouth here."

"What else… I like hockey and… nature, I guess?" He said as he practically glared at everyone from behind his sunglasses. "I'm from District Canada, I don't think the exact location matters though. I mean, we can all tell which country each other are from. Isn't that all we need?" He was right. They could all tell each others countries from the symbols on their coats.

"True," The teacher noted. "but we should continue on. What about the two of you?" He asked as he looked over at the twins. Alfred himself looked at them and noticed that they too were from District Canada.

The shy twin stuttered a bit before her more confident sister spoke up. "My name is Maddie and this is Ellen. We like some things but dislike others."

Now there is one thing that must be noted about Alfred F. Jones, he's not very observant. Certain aspects of social situations tend to go straight over his head. Now that's not to say he can't read the atmosphere. Sometimes he just has trouble reading it or chooses to ignore it. However, not even the dense as all fuck American could not notice, nor ignore, the awkward air that the twins had caused.

The near invisible brother who sat above him coughed making him the center of attention.

Quietly the boy said, "My name is Matthew Williams. I'm from District Canada - Toronto to be exact."

Stuttering somewhat he continued "I really like bears and cooking but I don't really like loudmouths very much."

Looking over at Amelia, Mark grew a smug smirk and said, "Well guess who you're not going to get along with?" He was promptly elbowed in the ribs.

The teacher smile at Mathew's attempt. Looking at my final sister he asked, "What about you, Dearie?"

With an aggravated smirk she said, "First off, don't call me 'Dearie'."

The ginger haired man scratched the back of his head as she continued, "My name is Rosie Steinback. I'm from Maui. I like cars and I hate…. tourists. Man, I hate tourists."

Chuckling to herself Rosie looked at Alfred, "They all look like you."

Pretending not to be offended Alfred gave her a cheery grin and asked, "They do?"

Nodding Rosie said, "Yeah they do." It was weird but Alfred somewhat liked her antagonistic behavior.

"Anyway, what's your deal?" She asked.

"Well okay I guess it's my turn!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Listen up dudes and dudettes! I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm from District America - Sector New York! I like planes, animals, video games, comics, sports, hamburgers…."

Realizing he was rambling he laughed, "I guess I like a lot of things. What I don't like… Bullies."

"Well aren't you a little golden boy?" Said a gruff, unfamiliar voice.

The redheaded teacher and all the previously spoken students looked at the source of the sound. That sorce being the brother who seemed to have been trying to stay as far away from his "new" siblings as possible.

"Um… would you like to say anything?" The teacher asked nervously.

Turning towards his group of siblings the teen smirked, "Sure, why not?"

"I'm Jason Chavis. I'm from Jemez Pueblo. Like some of you here I like sports. But what I really love? A good fight. After all, there's nothing better than the adrenaline you get when you're throwing your weight around."

"Hahahahahahaha! You're nuts!" Alfred shouted.

With a smirk the brunette looked at him and said, "And you're a pork chop."

Nervously the teacher suggested, "Perhaps you should all register each other in your mobile-whatevers." The siblings did so. Spending the time to talk in a less restricted matter.

"So you like baseball?" Alfred asked Amelia.

"Mmhmm. I'm head of the Red Team." She said happily.

"Cool! Are they having tryouts anytime soon?"

"No not till next month." She said with a frown.

"Oh." A sad air surrounded them briefly. Sensing it Amelia opened her mouth to say something but the teacher cut her off before she had the chance.

"Alrighty, I know some of you have your first class in the English section of the school so it's probably time for you all to get a move on." Sadly the siblings parted ways.

But not without promising to see each other again.

* * *

A/N: An Alfred chapter. I adore his character even in the context of him being a Nation. He's definitely one of the nicer parodies of my country. Being American myself I know the flaws that reside in my country and, unlike some people, I'm able to laugh about the less serious ones. Alfred is basically the embodiment of your average American teen, and it manages to work within the context of the anime/manga.

Also for those who couldn't figure some of the siblings out...

Matthew = Canada (obviously)

Mark = 2p!Canada

Ellen = Nyo!Canada

Maddie = 2p!Nyo!Canada

Amelia = Nyo!America

Rosie = 2p!NyoAmerica

Jason = 2p!America

Also all of the siblings are Caucasian, except for Jason, whom is Native American, and Rosie, whom is Hawaiian. I felt like adding this bit in just in case some of you didn't feel like looking up where they're from.

Lastly the teacher is 2p!England and he will appear as a minor character in future chapters. Unlike most of the fandom I don't really view the 2p's as "evil."


End file.
